A duty cycle of a Switching-Mode Power Supply (SMPS) may be controlled to regulate a voltage, current, or power supplied to a load. A controller for the SMPS generates a Pulse-Width Modulation (PWM) signal that includes a first portion to drive a high-side switch to be switched in and a low-side switch to be switched out and a second portion to drive the high-side switch to be switched out and the low-side switch to be switched in. The PWM signal may include a dead-time portion that is selected to avoid simultaneously switching in both the high-side switch and the low-side switch.